


Rebirth

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Misunderstandings, Reincarnation, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that tragic moment she lost everything; all memories of who she was, her name... even her life. Then, she was given a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something with a little more zip (wink,wink) in it. Hope you like it as much as I did writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> Skyrim and any of its characters/quotes etc., belong to Bethesda and not to me. All other characters are mine.

Dark purple clouds edged with a reddish gold reflection from the setting sun loomed on the horizon, while hues of pink, blue and orange were splashed across the remaining visible sky.

A slight north wind blew caressing my exposed skin, bringing goose bumps, gently lifting my hair and cooling my perspiring brow. Deer slowly walked on the edge of the road and as lone bird flew overhead calling to its mate.

Walls of grey and brown ascended into crags and cliffs lining either side of the roadway. Patches of dead grass and an assortment of wild flowers grew in between loose stones. Ruts from horse carts were evident in the dried mud baked hard by the heat of the sun.

Looking down at the half-naked body of the young man at the side of the road caused the contents of my stomach to churn and boil and I fought to keep from losing my last meal.

I glanced around at my surroundings to see if I was being observed, but the terrain afforded an advantage to the culprits of this crime.

I stood joints popping, armor creaking and the sound of footsteps running towards me. My hand stole quickly to the pommel of my sword but not fast enough. An arrow caught my hand piercing the skin, the next arrow took my shoulder and force threw my balance off. I tried in vain to bring my shield arm up to protect me, but the next arrow brought me to my knees as it pierced my lung.

Gasping for air, I collapsed forward onto the road watching as a river of red began to seep from my dying body. I clung to life barely as I was rolled over and came face to face with my attacker. He stood staring down into my eyes not even blinking. No remorse crossed his face; he didn’t show any emotion at all. I tried to speak but the words caught in my throat and I just lay there wishing for death to sweep me into gentle arms and carry me off into the darkness.

I got my wish when my attacker plunged his sword into my heart causing the stillness that I so desired.

***

Life has the ability to find a way when all seems impossible. For all intense purposes I died on that road. I died beside the body of a young man that had met his fate too early. I died without ever reaching my twenty first year of life. I died never knowing the true meaning of love. I died a senseless death, void of a life of meaning.

That was about to change as I drifted on the winds. I was held gently as I floated above my badly damaged body. I could see the culprit; a young man with a scar on his face, dark hair, thin and scrawny, dirty and unkempt. I couldn’t believe he had killed me. What was I to him, just a chance for some coin and some armor? I never had taken a life for thievery in my short span of life. I had always tried to help others in need of assistance. Now here I was, waiting in limbo for the final decision to be made.

A shaft of light touched me warm like a candle filling every inch of my soul. I heard a voice calling me and I turned to see my father standing before me. He spoke gently to me, enveloping me in his love. I was not done. I had a chance at a second life. I bowed my head as he touched my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of running water. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to focus on  objects around me. When my vision improved I discovered I was lying in a clearing on the dark mossy ground beside a slow moving brook as it lazily danced over stones.

A deer stood on the opposite bank, its head dipped as it drank from the brook. It paused long enough to raise its head and look me over with soft brown eyes and decided I was no imminent threat to it. It lowered its head and continued to drink.

I rolled over onto my knees and scooped water up into my hands and drank greedily. The water was clear, crisp and cool. I sat back on the mossy ground and surveyed my surroundings. Beside me lay a simple tunic and weapons; a bow and quiver and small sword. I stood and dressed in the tunic and retrieved the weapons. I listened to the sounds emanating from around me and realized I was not alone. I gave the illusion of ignorance to my unnamed guest. I adjusted the bow and quiver then proceeded to walk towards a path to my left and continued down the decline towards a road. I could sense the presence of the other person and was not sure of their intentions. They followed a fair distance behind me. I paused to pick up a small stone and tossed it from hand to hand then turned quickly and let it loose in the direction of the person following.

“Ugh! Hey that hurt. Whatcha’ do that for?” He asked with his hand going to his head.

He stepped forward, a small trickle of blood running from above one eye. He was maybe in his middle thirties and was dressed in dark brown leathers looking a little worse for wear. On his back hung a quiver with steel arrows and a hunting bow; he carried a dagger in his hand. His dark shaggy brown hair hung down into his eyes that looked to be a hazy blue. He was a tad taller than me and he was broad and built solid. He was handsome in a rugged manner.

“Are you following me for any reason?” I inquired, my hand gripping the pommel of my sword.

He shrugged, a wicked smile crossing his lips. “I saw you back by the clearing. I thought you were dead.”

“You were planning on scavenging what you could?”

His face turned bright red, “No! Not at all! I scared you. I am sorry.”

I looked this man over and still was not sure of him. He might be a bandit or a thief, but he was definitely a scoundrel.

“Tell me why you were following me.” I inquired again.

***

I gazed into the face of this young woman that stood before me. I had a strong feeling about her, but I couldn’t figure out why. Her amber eyes were almost too large for her small face. Freckles were scattered across her wide nose and on her top lip was a small scar. She was graceful in her movements like that of a doe. She was shorter than me and was very well proportioned; muscular legs and a strong upper body which gratefully, I had had the opportunity to see her when she had stood almost naked and donned the tunic she now wore. Her hair was a dark golden brown-the colour of ale-hung down over one shoulder in a simple plait past her ample breasts. I felt my loins stir as I wondered what it would be like to kiss her. I watched as her face flushed as she realized that I was eyeing her over. I smiled and that made her flush even more.

“You seem familiar to me. Have we met before?” I asked of her.

She shook her head and relaxed her grip on the pommel of her sword.

“I am heading towards Solitude. We could travel together.” I offered.

She tensed again, the hand turning white as she gripped the pommel of her sword. I sensed she did not trust me.

“I swear that I will not harm you. You are under my protection.” I hoped I sounded sincere.

***

You’re here to protect me or rob me is the question I would like answered.” I demanded from him.

He smiled and I felt the flush cross my face again. What was it about this man that managed to crawl under my skin and expose weakness? He was not all that devastatingly handsome. He had a certain air around him; confidant, assured, a ladies man obviously, but I knew nothing of his demeanor or his heart. I thought him to be a scoundrel. I shook my head; no I would not travel with him. I was in no need of protection. I was no weak kneed little girl.

“You can go on without me. I have no need of a companion. I can manage on my own.” I wanted to make it clear.

I turned to stroll away when he touched my shoulder with his dagger.

“That right there just proved my point. You turned your back on me. If I were a bandit, you would have been at a disadvantage.” He grinned from ear to ear.

***

“I think not sir.” Her eyes flashed.

Her hand went to her sword in the blink of an eye and the fight began. There was a skill in her every movement and I found myself tiring quickly. She smiled when she realized that she had me at the disadvantage and lunged forward intending to take my head. I moved to my left and ducked then shoved her with my hip. It sent her sprawling to the ground in a rage. Foul words escaped her lips and she stood with eyes blazing and chest heaving.

“You fight dirty!” She shouted.

I shook my head. “No. I just looked for and found the opportunity.”

She threw down her sword and sat heavily on the ground. I sat cross-legged beside her.

“So now what? Are you going to rob me of my virtue?” She inquired.

I laughed out loud. Her face turning red, she swatted me with an open hand. I feigned injury and slumped over. This brought a smile to her face. If I were to even entertain the thought of robbing her of her virtue, it would not be here on the side of the road. No, I would prefer a bed somewhere away from prying eyes.

“You know, you are really quite lovely when you smile. You should do it more often.” I watched as she blushed.

“Why Solitude” She said seriously.

I rolled on my side to face her. “I have business there.”

“You aren’t a mercenary are you?” She asked timidly.

I shook my head. “No.”

“Are you a thief?” She sounded a little nervous.

“Would I make you nervous being a thief?” I asked her.

She paused for a moment and shook her head.

“Would you come with me?” I asked her hoping she would.

She nodded smiling.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Solitude met us with its beautiful stonewalls and parapets that seemed to reach into the clouds above. It sat high on an archway above the harbor that was protected by the walls of cliffs dotted with lush green grasses that swayed gently to and fro. The cliffs rolled down to the crystal blue sea that stretched on for miles to the horizon. Ships of all sizes sat in the harbor and the smell of fish filled the air. The sound of men unloading those ships carried to my ears with their voices singing as they worked.

Once past the giant gates that led into Solitude, I saw banners and flags of various colors, fluttering in the warm autumn breezes that blew in off the sea. Children ran, with dogs nipping at their heels, in the streets amongst the market stalls, with their vendors, trying to outdo each other with offers hard to refuse. Baskets of fish, vegetables and fruit could be found at every turn. Meats and cheeses hung and lay on tables ripe for the choosing. Bolts of fabric of every color stacked with jugs and bowls and colorful urns lay on tables bowing with the weight of the goods. It was a thrilling sight seeing the market and it felt alive.

“You know, all this time we have traveled together and not once have you offered a name to me, sir. I believe you have one?” He turned, his lips stained with the red from some snowberries he was joyfully eating.

“My name is Cynric, Cynric Endell and you my fair lady you never gave a name either.”

I began to speak when I could not. No name came to me. I could not give that which I did not know. I searched my mind for an answer and concluded that because I had passed I was no longer who I had been. I couldn't remember anything of my past.

“I am sorry Cynric, but I have no name. I have been reborn into this world and am as new as a babe at her mothers’ breast. You must name me.” I turned to him to find him staring at me with an open mouth. “Well?”

He shook his head and laughed.

“You want me to name you? That is so rich and preposterous." 

I must have appeared puzzled because he threw an arm around my shoulders, playfully squeezing them and laughed heartily.

“A name for the lady. Let us see. I found you, so you are a stray. I could call you Mutt. No? Well then, you are little so what about…Tiny? No? Let us see, you have amber eyes and your hair is the color of ale. What about Goldie? Honey? What about Ambyr?”

I thought for a moment about his choices and settled on the name Ambyr. It just seemed to fit with my outwardly characteristics.

***

 

“Ambyr it is then. It suits you with your coloring.” I looked into her amber eyes and saw that she was pleased. I linked my arm through hers as we wandered through the market.

“Now shall we find lodgings and perhaps a bath-house? I think I am long past the ripe stage.”

She giggled and I smiled. Her laughter was like a trickling brook, happy. I wanted her to be happy. This young girl was becoming something to me. I would defend her life with my own if necessary.

"May we look around a bit more? It's just all so intoxicating all of this," she motioned with her hand, "I don't want to miss a moment of it."

  
How could I resist her? I nodded. "Just a few more minutes or will be forced to steal something to sate my belly. I was beginning to think I might have to nibble on you."

  
I bent to nip her hand that had found its way into mine. She laughed and pulled away, dashing to a stall that sold apples. I threw her a gold coin and she caught it exchanging it for a red apple. She handed it to me her eyes on mine as I bit into it. I smiled with the juice of the apple running down my chin. She wiped it away with her finger then blushed as red as the apple. My heart jumped. This girl was something else.

***

 

We found lodgings for the night at The Winking Skeever. After we both bathed, we enjoyed a fine meal of roasted goat with a spicy sauce, potatoes and some kind of vegetable that I had not tasted before. There were spiced plums, berries, cheese and flat breads. There were cakes and tarts, wines and liqueurs imported from Cyrodiil.

We sat by the fire watching the orange, red and blue flames twist and dance along the edges of the wood. Smoke rose lazily reaching towards the ceiling. People sat at nearby tables talking in hushed tones about the days’ events. Serving girls with their low cut dresses, exposing creamy white breasts, hoping for a few extra coins flirted with rough and ragged looking men hailing from ports unknown. They sat on their laps, arms around the men’s necks while the men groped and fondled them. I sighed, my own desires beckoning to me to fulfill them.

This was a vibrant city. I had been here several times before. I knew every street, every alley and building. I knew where the best corner to snitch a coin-laden purse was. I knew where to keep your hands to yourself. I knew who was who and who not to cross. I had fallen into the life of crime after the most precious thing to me was snatched so cruelly from me.

Kayla, my sweet Kayla, was the love of my life, had been I corrected myself. She may have had been from one of Solitude’s more influential families, but that had meant nothing to me. She was intelligent, beautiful, loving and a gifted woman. She was everything I was not. What she had seen in me, I still questioned, but she had loved me with a fierce and determined passion. Many a night I had lain with her, in my arms, after we had shared what two lovers shared; the close intimacy, the unbridled passion, the heat and the final sweet release. We shared our thoughts, for the future, speaking well into the wee hours of dawn.

I had worked for her father at the East Empire Company warehouse where goods were shipped to and fro. I was put in charge of security. I kept the riff-raff out of the business and made sure things were on the up and up. That was where I made contacts, which now afforded me; with crucial information for my career I was involved in now-a thief. Before becoming a thief, I had enjoyed a career as a jail-breaker, until one unfortunate job landed me in trouble. It was a botched job that landed me in High Rock prison for three long years. I had often thought that the man, who had sent me to kill his adversary in the jail, had purposely given over information as to my intentions, thus locking me in jail for that extensive period of time. When I was released, I sought him out, and killed him. I wandered around, a bit after that, until I made my way to Riften, where I joined the Thieves Guild shortly after that.

My life had started out innocently at the start. After Kayla’s death I had been feeling sorry for myself and had taken heavily to drinking. Kayla’s father had warned me to get over her death. He obviously had. Her so called father fired me, saying he would not tolerate a drunk in his business and since Kayla was gone, there was need for him to keep me around. He, I thought, had never really cared for his daughter. I had my suspicions that he was not her real father. There was not much of a resemblance between the two. One of his fellow workers though, did hold quite a striking resemblance, a young man in his early forties. Kayla’s mother had been seen spending a great deal of time with him and one could only imagine what that might have led to.

My focus shifted to the girl sitting across from me. Her long hair hanging down, loose and shining in the firelight. Her bosom swelling and lowering as she breathed. I started to become aroused. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but I doubted that she knew it, or accepted it. She might have been a shade over twenty, still fresh and hopefully untainted from the harsh world that surrounded her. I wondered if she had ever been kissed by a boy or even a man and found myself wondering what her lips of wine color roses would taste like. I remembered what she looked like under her clothes, all creamy white and soft. Dressed only in her underthings as she stood then garbed herself. I felt the pulsing of my manhood as it awoke demanding attention. She had me aroused and I could have so easily taken her by the arm and led her to a room and devour her. I shook myself from those thoughts. That would never happen I reassured myself. I had pledged an oath to protect her and if that meant from even me so be it, no matter how aroused I became. Yet she stirred something inside of me that I was too terrified to take on. I rose from my chair, turning away from her as I feigned a yawn and stretched.

Hoping she would not notice my apparent arousal, I held out my hand. “I am retiring for the evening. I suggest the same for you, a tad safer behind a locked door rather than sitting here amongst some of these questionable characters.”

 _Including myself_. I thought as I settled down. “May I see you to your room?”

She nodded. Yes kind sir, you may.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

I closed the door after Cynric left and leaned heavily against it. I thought about my trip here to this city and the things I had seen. I thought about my new life and my new friend. He fascinated me and I longed to know more about him. I undressed and lay upon the bed wondering what lay ahead, my mind wandering over the day’s events. I rolled over wishing he we here with me in this room, so we could talk. But that was not the only thing I wished for, I wanted him. He had awoken something inside of me. I longed for him to touch me, to kiss me; I wanted to feel his body against mine. I longed to feel what it would be like to have him take me, to be inside of me, to feel our bodies together locked in the throes of passion.

***

Shafts of sunlight crept into my room, touching my cheek and bringing me out of the sweetest sleep. I smiled remembering my dreams of Cynric. I rolled over and glanced at my surroundings and yawned. Sitting up I noticed a tray on the small wooden table next to the door. The smell of freshly baked rolls and a rich dark liquid called coffee, imported from Cyrodill, sat steaming inviting me to partake in their deliciousness. I drank the hot liquid carefully pausing only to add some honey to sweeten it. The rolls were beyond delicious, filled with berries and I helped myself to a second.

I was donning my tunic, which lay across the back of the chair, just as Cynric knocked and entered. His face lit up when he saw me, his eyes dropping to the floor as he caught me half-naked. He turned hastily apologizing. I smiled to myself wondering if he had liked what he had seen.

“All finished now.” My voice betraying my excitement.

Turning to face me he noticed the smear of fruit at my chin and he stretched out a hand to wipe away the sticky juice. He stopped before he did, dropping his hand, his face flushing, and perspiration appearing on his brow. His brows knit together, as he cursed softly and turned on heel and left me standing alone.

I shivered at his actions that caused me to think of his mouth on mine, tasting the juice in my mouth. I shook my head. _What is wrong with me?_ Was he bewitching me on purpose? Was he aware of what feelings he was stirring inside of me? I had never been with a boy or even yet a man. I had never even kissed one before. Suddenly I wanted to launch myself into his arms and kiss him on the mouth. I opened the door to find him sitting on a chair by my door, his arms folded over his chest, a look of anger on his face. Was it directed towards me?

“Are you upset with me Cynric? Have I offended you?”

I bent and kissed him on the mouth, my tongue trying to force his lips apart. I moved around to straddle him on the chair. I could hear him as he sucked air in between his teeth. I ran my hands through his hair, forcing myself against his body. For a moment he kissed me back, his tongue touching mine, his hands wandering up my back, around my shoulders. Shivers of delight ran through my body. It ended when his hands moved to push me off and back.

“No!” He uttered harshly. He stood, his chest heaving.

I stepped back and placed my hands on my hips. I felt like a child being chastised for bad behavior. I pouted and cast my eyes downward to the wooden floor with its knots and stains.

“Ambyr, I, uh…you and I are friends, remember? I will not cross that line with you.”

I pouted even more, this feeling of denial from the one thing I wanted to try infuriated me. Did he not understand? I stamped my foot.

“Did you find comfort last night in the arms and bed of those women downstairs? Are their mouths sweeter than mine? Are their bodies more desirable?” The words came out stronger than I intended, but none-the-less the meaning behind them stood.

I was jealous.

***

 

I could not believe my ears; the words hung between us. She was jealous. I tried to think of what to say. Yes I had taken comfort during the night with one of the girls, several times in fact, until I had fallen asleep sated. I decided right there and then that it was time for us to part. I obviously was giving off the wrong ideas to this woman barely out of childhood. I could never be to her what she needed or deserved. I was a scoundrel, a thief, not the man of her future.

I took her gently by the elbow and sat her in the chair. I did not want to touch her any more than necessary. I looked down upon her face and felt my heart tug.

“Ambyr, I think you and I should part company. I have given you the wrong impression. There can never be anything between us. I took an oath to protect you and that includes protecting you from myself. I know of a woman you can stay with, until you decide what is that you wish to do. You will be safe on my word, I can guarantee that. You will want for absolutely nothing. I have some money set aside that is yours. I am sorry for causing this grief.”

She looked at me, anger flashing across her face.

“Grief? You have caused me no grief. I have been the one to cause… whatever it is that I have done. Cynric, I am young, inexperienced, and foolish. Please, please do not leave me.”

Her pleas fell on my deaf ears.

 


	5. Chapter 5

I closed the door after Cynric left and leaned heavily against it.

I thought about my trip here to this city and the things I had seen. I thought about my new life and my new friend. He fascinated me and I longed to know more about him. I undressed and lay upon the bed and wondered what lay ahead, my mind wandering over the day’s events. I rolled over wishing he we here with me in this room, so we could talk. But that was not the only thing I wished for, I wanted him. He had awoken something inside of me. I longed for him to touch me, to kiss me; I wanted to feel his body against mine. I longed to feel what it was like to have him take me, to be inside of me, to feel our bodies together locked in the throes of passion.

 

***

 

Shafts of sunlight crept into my room, touching my cheek and bringing me out of the sweetest sleep I had in months. I smiled remembering my dreams of Cynric. I rolled over and glanced at my surroundings and yawned. Sitting up I noticed a tray on the small wooden table next to the door. The smell of freshly baked rolls and a rich dark liquid called coffee, imported from Cyrodill, sat steaming inviting me to partake in their deliciousness. I drank the hot liquid carefully pausing only to add some honey to sweeten it. The rolls were beyond delicious, filled with berries and I helped myself to a second.

I was donning my tunic, which lay across the back of the chair, just as Cynric knocked and entered. His face lit up when he saw me, his eyes dropping to the floor as he caught me half-naked. He turned hastily apologizing. I smiled to myself wondering if he had liked what he had seen.

“All finished now.”

Turning to face me he noticed the smear of fruit at my chin and he stretched out a hand to wipe away the sticky juice. He dropped his hand, his face flushing, and perspiration appearing on his brow. His brows knit together, as he cursed softly and turned on heel and left me standing alone.

I shivered at his actions that caused me to think of his mouth on mine, tasting the juice in my mouth. I shook my head. What was wrong with me? Was he bewitching me on purpose? Was he aware of what feelings he was stirring inside of me? I had never been with a boy or even yet a man. I had never even kissed one before. Suddenly I wanted to launch myself into his arms and kiss him on the mouth.

I opened the door to find him sitting on a chair by my door, his arms folded over his chest, a look of anger on his face. Was it directed towards me?

“Are you upset with me Cynric? Have I offended you?”

I bent and kissed him on the mouth, my tongue trying to force his lips apart. I moved around to straddle him on the chair. I could hear him as he sucked air in between his teeth. I ran my hands through his hair, forcing myself against his body. His hands came up to push me up off and back.

“No!”

I stepped back and placed my hands on my hips. I felt like a child being chastised for bad behavior. I pouted and cast my eyes downward to the wooden floor with its knots and stains.

“Ambyr, I, I will not cross that line with you.”

I pouted even more, this feeling of denial from the one thing I wanted to try infuriated me. Did he not understand? I stamped my foot.

“Did you find comfort last night in the arms and bed of those women downstairs? Are their mouths sweeter than mine? Are there bodies more desirable?”

The words came out stronger than I intended, but none-the-less the meaning behind them stood. I was jealous.

 

***

 

I could not believe my ears; the words hung between us. She was jealous. I tried to think of what to say. Yes I had taken comfort during the night with one of the girls, several times in fact, until I had fallen asleep sated. I decided right there and then that it was time for us to part. I obviously was giving off the wrong ideas to this woman barely out of childhood. I could never be to her what she needed or deserved. I was a scoundrel, a thief, not the man of her future.

I took her gently by the elbow and sat her in the nearest chair. I did not want to touch her any more than necessary. I looked down upon her face and felt my heart tug.

“Ambyr, I think you and I should part company. I have given you the wrong impression. There can never be anything between us. I took an oath to protect you and that includes protecting you from myself. I know of a woman you can stay with, until you decide what is that you wish to do. You will be safe on my word, I can guarantee that. You will want for absolutely nothing. I have some money set aside that is yours. I am sorry for causing this grief.”

She looked at me, anger flashing across her face.

“Grief? You have caused me no grief. I have been the one to cause… whatever it is that I have done. Cynric, I am young, inexperienced, and foolish. Please, please do not leave me.” Her pleas fell on my deaf ears.

 

***

 

I stood upon the doorstep with tears falling down my face as he strode away into the night. ‘ _I would never see him again,’_ those were his final words to me. My heart raged with sadness and anger. How could I have been so stupid? It was because of me that the man that I called, friend was leaving me. A gentle hand touched my arm and the woman, Angeline Morrard, who now I shared accommodations with, at her shop, smiled at me.

“Don’t worry lass, you will see him again.” She patted my arm reassuringly. “I know Cynric. Once you are in his world, you will not be forgotten.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

I soon settled into my new life, though at first an unwilling participant.  
I worked at Angeline’s Aromatics, helping her sell ingredients and potions. I helped in the Temple of the Divines alongside, Silani Petreia. We cooked meals for the poor and homeless.  
I threw myself into anything to try and fill the hole in my heart. I eventually found friendship with a young man, Aldus who worked on the docks. He was tall and lithe, deeply tanned and smooth skinned with a hidden strength. His brown hair fell in ringlets to his shoulders and his deep brown eyes warmed my soul. His smile filled my heart with happiness, and he talked about a future where he hoped that I might take part in. But my thoughts always turned to Cynric and wondered if he ever thought of me. I didn't  know where he had gone to. No one would speak of him to me. I thought one day in the market that I caught a glimpse of him, but when the man turned, it was not my Cynric.

We spent a great deal of time together,Aldus and I, walking and talking on the shores near the arch under Solitude. Aldus taught me how to fish from the docks-I taught him how to use a sword. We would go on picnics when he was done work, just two people learning about each other. I never spoke of Cynric, I couldn’t. I took to sailing, on the small fishing boat, that my young dock worker kept; Aldus was trying his best to make me happy, but I am sure he could sense my inner sadness.  
One evening about sunset as we glided gently along on the water as it turned from blue to a husky purple, he turned to me. He removed an amulet that lay hidden under the neck of his tunic and held it before me, it was an Amulet of Mara.

“Are you interested in me?” His eyes sparkled as his words hung in the air. “I know that I have not much to offer you, but I can give you a home and love, if you would have me.”  
I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. In that moment I am sure his heart broke into a thousand pieces.

As we sailed returning to port, he never spoke, nor did I. Once the small fishing boat was moored, I turned to this young man and took his hand in mine. I searched my feelings to try and find the proper words. Instead I smiled and told him I would marry him.  
My true feelings a lie that I would keep in my heart until the day we died.

We took the horse cart to Riften and were married at the Temple of Mara. It was a simple ceremony, but I could feel warmth of it as I joined my life with the man at my side. When we returned to Solitude we would have another ceremony.  
On the return trip to Solitude, the moon hung low in the northern sky. Stars shimmered and a bird hooted somewhere. I leaned against Aldus, his arms wrapped around me, his head resting on mine. It felt right and I hoped that in time I could love this man the way he loved me.

Yellow and orange flames from candles flickered and wavered in the spring breeze lining the way down to the street and to in front of Angeline’s shop.  
I wore a pale yellow, long flowing gown, with a low neckline, tucked in at the bosom, with flowers in my hair and walked barefoot down the ramp from Beirand’s forge, along the street, to where our friends waited.  
Aldus stood waiting, dressed in a tunic the same pale yellow as I. He stood with a strip of cloth of his family in his hands. I had mine in my hand, even though I had no memory of my family; Angeline had made it for me. She considered me part of her family, a gesture that was not lost on me. For Aldus, it was a tradition to offer each other the strip of cloth, as a sign of joining each-others families together. He bent to one knee and kissed my hand and in that moment, I thought of Cynric on bended knee and my heart shattered. A lone tear rolled down my cheek and Aldus reached up to wipe it away. I smiled and we kissed, sealing our union.  
I promised myself not to think of Cynric no more.

Angeline and Vivienne hosted a feast for us in front of the shop. Tables adorned with candle sticks were lined with an assortment of foods; freshly baked breads and treats, pies of all sorts, stews, soups and ales and wines.  
Many of our friends joined in on the celebration. Beirand and Sayma gave us a set of steel daggers etched with beautiful filigree along the handles. Lisette came to sing and play her lute with Ataf accompanying her with his drum. Sorex Vinius and his little sister Minette were there, offering us a bottle of Stros M’Kai rum and a handful of large bouquet of wild flowers picked by Minette. Silani Petreia from the Temple of the Divines brought me a beautiful amulet of Dibella. Erdi managed to get away from the Blue Palace and Una and her cleaning duties to join in on the festivities, she managed to secure us a beautiful set of embroidered linen sheets for our marriage bed. Evette San came with Jawaan, bringing a couple of bottles of her spiced wine and from Jawaan, we received a leather quiver with our initials made to hold flowers for the front door of our home. I was surprised to see Taarie from Radiant Raiment, she was sometimes rude, but when you got to know her, she was a good friend. She brought us a matching set of red robes.  
We were grateful to have such good friends share in our celebration which lasted long into the wee hours of the morning.

That morning as he crawled upon the bed to take what was now his, I closed my eyes then looked upon the kind face of the man I had married.  
Aldus was patient and tried to be gentle, but his eagerness to have me resulted in not such an enjoyable first time. It was painful and awkward to say the least. After, he left the room muttering to himself, returning some time later. He apologized profusely for his clumsiness and stated that he would like to try again later. I smiled and told him there was no hurry.  
I was his wife, he, my husband and together we would manage.

I enjoyed our next coupling later that night. I explored his body, stating I was in charge and he was to relax. I threw myself in to finding what it was that he liked, what made him gasp in pleasure. I held nothing back, straddling him and guiding him into me, I rocked back and forth, grinding my hips until he grabbed me, rolling me over onto my back and eased his manhood back into me. He found a rhythm that quickly brought pleasure to us both; his fingers stroking my neck, down to my breasts and further down between my legs. I cried out in ecstasy, biting his shoulder. He collapsed beside me on the bed and we giggled shyly.

Aldus spoke first hesitantly. “I did not know it could be that way with a woman. I have only had a few wenches, and it was done and over before, well, that happened.”

He touched my cheek.

“I haven’t had any experience, but I just went with the feeling.” I sighed snuggling into his chest and closing my eyes.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Months later, as Aldus kissed me, as he did every morning before he left to work on the docks; I felt a certain foreboding feeling. A chill ran up my spine. I hugged him to me a minute longer, drinking in his scent. He cupped my chin, peering down into my face as I trembled.

“What is it my love?”

I shook my head, not willing to sharing my feeling. He kissed my lips then headed out to the docks. I busied myself with preparing my belongings for the trip to the temple.  
There was a new young girl to Solitude, who had no family, that I had been helping and I had the idea that I, we would adopt her. Of course I had not mentioned this to anyone, keeping it to myself. Later that evening I would bring the subject up with Aldus and I was sure he would agree.  
As I let myself in the front door of the temple, I glanced around at the people waiting for their blessings from the divines. I loved being here even though the thought of the people without homes and families could fill one with sadness. I had seen several leave but many more came. Heading to the cooking area, I set to work laying out the ingredients that I would be using for the days meal to serve to the poor.

A few of the children crowded around me eagerly offering to help me, when the door burst open and a child ran in crying. I bent to wipe her face and inquire as to the problem when she blurted out that the docks were on fire.  
My heart clutched in my mouth and I ran.

Towards the docks I sprinted seeing the glow of the fire looming large in the sky. The docks were immersed in flames of red and orange that shot into the air. The roar of the fire was loud and powerful; it was if it had a voice of its own. It moved with purpose consuming everything in sight. It was a soulless creature intent on destroying anything its path. The heat was intense; the smoke black, thick, choking and bringing tears to everyone’s eyes.  
A line of people began to stretch along the edge of the rocks, collecting water in buckets to toss in vain on the fire which engulfed the side of the docks, closest to the East Empire Company’s holdings office; the side where my Aldus was working with Vittoria Vici that morning.  
I searched the faces of the crowd frantically calling his name. My panic rising as I searched. I stood sobbing and screaming his name but was only greeted with the roar of the fire as it greedily consumed the old wood and flesh of those trapped within the docks. A loud groan ensued and a section of the docks caved in upon itself. In that fleeting moment I thought I had glimpsed Aldus, his hand raised in a wave to me. I bolted towards where I thought I saw him only to be grabbed roughly and pulled back.

“No Ambyr, it is too late. You can’t do anything. The fire is too intense. I am sorry.”

Hjoruun held me tight to his chest, cradling me while I screamed over and over again, my sobs racking my body.  
I begged and pleaded to go, to go join him in his death. To live without him I could not I realized. I had grown to love him as he loved me. Then, I snapped. I screamed no more, I sobbed no more. I crawled into myself.

For days and weeks I sat in my room. I did not eat, I could not sleep. I could only think of Aldus, my poor Aldus. They found the bodies amongst the rubble when the fire finally died down; but to identify who they were was impossible. I did not attend the service; I could not find the strength inside of me to carry on. I could not face the eyes of the onlookers. I could not bear to hear the words of condolence spoken from the lips of those who had could not understand my grief.

Angeline tried in vain to get me to eat which I eventually did; though I still would not leave her house. Addvar came about the fishing boat, Aldus’ boat and I shook my head and motioned for him to go away. Jorn came about the little cottage that Aldus and I had made into our home and I sent him away. I wanted nothing to do with anything from my time with Aldus. No reminders, no more thoughts, no memories. Angeline took care of all the details. 

Later that evening I stole from my room and opened the front door. I stood hesitantly with hand on the handle and looked back. There was nothing here for me I thought. As I stepped out into the cool night’s air, I felt a chill along my arms and something inside of me broke free. I headed towards the main gates and waited as the guard opened them for me.

“Rather late for a stroll is it not, citizen?”

I smiled at him. “I won’t be long, just need some fresh air.”

“Stay safe.” He responded.

 

I strolled through the arched wall aware that the guard posted on top of the tower was watching me. Once past him and past the next tower and horse cart I continued up the road towards Dragon Bridge, turning off onto the road to the right.  
I broke into a run; as fast as my legs would carry me. I must have run for what must have seemed hours. I saw nothing of my surroundings. I fought through thick brush with brambles that clawed and pulled at my hair. I wadded through mud and bogs. I climbed up rocks, between crevices. My belted tunic tore as it caught on a branch and I did not care. I kept running towards what I did not know. I was like a mad woman.  
What was there for me? Here I had died before my twenty first birthday and had been given a new chance at life; a chance at a life that ended in a tragedy that consumed me. Why be given the chance at a new life to only have it snatched viciously snatched away? I had lost my friend, I had lost my husband; now my mind.

 


	8. Chapter 8

I lay in another small room In Windhelm at the Candlehearth Hall with Susanna the Wicked beside me. I had tried to bury myself in the task, but I could not be satisfied, no matter how many times I tried with her. She obviously had enjoyed herself as she now lay deeply sleeping, snoring slightly.  
I flung the fur cover back, donned my armor and went upstairs to sit in front of the fire burning steadily in its hearth. A slight chill raised the hair on my arms. Disgust in my heart.

My thoughts drifted to the next job I was to do. I then thought of her, Ambyr.  
I wondered if she missed me. It had been almost a year since I had last laid eyes on her. I had made a trip to Solitude to do a job, but I didn’t see her. I could not bring myself to torture myself or her for that fact. I had learned that she had married and I was happy for her. I hoped that he loved her and treated her well.

It was after that that I had begun to notice that any of the few women I had slept with, reminded me of Ambyr in some small way. I was a fool. Tonight I had tried to forget her, drowning myself in ale past the point of stupidity and Susanna, but I knew that would be impossible.  
Impossible as it were when I sought solace after Kayla had passed. It struck me now how different the two women were; Kayla and Ambyr. Kayla had been tall, pale blonde, refined; a lady of books and finery, not a sword or shield. Ambyr was everything that Kayla had not been, and I loved her for it. Maybe that was the familiarity that I kept feeling when I had first met Ambyr; a familiarity of being drawn to one who was so much like me. My soul mate if one believed in such an idea, but that couldn’t happen now that she was someone else’s wife.

***

I opened the door slowly and listened for any sounds of my discovery. No one raised an alarm.  
The papers sat in a safe behind a painting on the wall. I gently moved the painting and gazed at the safe. It was going to be oh so sweet to take the contents. The client was paying a premium for this job. I took lock pick in hand and began working on the tumblers. I could hear the mechanism moving and then the sweet sound as the lock released. I opened the safe, taking the sought after papers and lay them in my satchel. Closing the safe I replaced the painting and exited the room. No one was aware of my being there.

I returned to the designated meeting spot and after a few moments the client appeared. She was dressed in dark garb and her face was covered as was the norm. She held out her hand and I laid the papers in her hand that closed quickly around her prize.

“Everything went well. I will call upon you again, when something comes in Cynric. Thank you.”

She hesitated for a moment, moving close to me. “I could use a man like you in my ranks. Is there any way I can steal you from the Guild? I could,” she moved closer touching my face, her hand straying down the front of my armor to my waist and then slipping inside of my waistband, resting lightly there, “make it worth your while.”

I shook my head. I did not want her, only her payment. She hissed at me, her nails raking down my armor for a moment.

“Too bad, it’s your loss.” She handed me a thick package, my payment.

***

After months of stealing, I had set aside a small fortune from the luck that came my way; I took as many extra jobs as I could handle.  
Sapphire thought I was crazy, but she knew what drove me on. I found myself thinking again about her – Ambyr. I longed to see her, even if it was just a glimpse. I had to be certain that she was alright. I had heard the horrible news of the devastating fire in Solitude that almost wholly destroyed the docks right up to the East Empire Company’s front doors.  
Brynjolf sent me to see if that would interfere with the Guilds shipments of merchandise that Gulum-Ei directed our way.  
I decided I wanted to take her to Riften with me. I wanted her near me. I wanted her. I was no longer afraid of a future with her. I hoped that she would have me.  
I mounted my horse and dug heel into side of beast and urged my mount on to Solitude and…to her.

***

I sat in disbelief as Angeline told me what had transpired. I searched her face.

“So you have no idea where she went?”

Angeline shook her head. “She must have left in the middle of the night. I checked in on her before I retired around one. She was gone when I got up at four.”

I rubbed my stubbled chin and thought. _Where would she go? How far could she have traveled in two days?_ I knew how she felt losing my own love. It can drive you to places men don’t want to go. I stood and laid a hand on Angeline’s arm and nodded.

“I will find her.”

I took to the road and rode out hard. I searched the road between Solitude and Dragon Bridge then onto through Robber’s Gorge and back up to Morthal. I asked at every inn, house and farm. No one had seen a young girl with amber eyes and hair the colour of ale. I turned my mount west and searched the road leading past Fort Snowhawk checking every little nook and cranny. No came the answer everywhere I inquired.  
I changed mounts at Katla’s Farm and took fresh supplies. Returning over paths I had already checked. I enlarged my search area, hoping to find her. I kept up the pace of a madman, running my mounts to the point of near exhaustion. Searching every pathway that I knew of, checking anywhere I thought she might stumble to. I would not give up my search.

As I rode I could see her face before me. Those amber eyes, the ale coloured hair, the freckles across her nose. Her small stature and the size of her heart.  
I would hunt for this woman until the end of time if that was what it took. I would not rest until I found her and returned her to me-to me. I thought about that and finally let myself realize that I searched for her for more myself than any other reason. I was and had been a fool. I cursed under my breath. In that short fleeting time I had spent with her, she had managed to crawl under my phony exterior defenses and had stirred something that I was afraid to admit to myself. _I was in love with her. I love her. I want her. I need her._

All that time away from her all I could think of was her. No matter how many women I had thought I had wanted to bed or of the few I bedded, I could only see her face. No matter how much ale or wine I consumed I could only see her. Her voice called to me from the darkness at night when I tossed alone in some dark, narrow little bed. Every job I took I desperately tried not to mess up because I could only think of her. _Her, Ambyr, I had named her; I wanted her, my Ambyr._

 


	9. Chapter 9

I slept fitfully on the small pile of pine boughs that I had managed to pull under the rock face. The fire had died out in the light rain that would not stop falling. Darkness clung close around me bringing with it an eerie feeling.  
A wolf howled in the distance and I knew it was hungry too. I had failed to find anything to eat in the last four days and only had survived on water. I sat with legs drawn up to my chest and tried desperately to hang on. Part of me just wanted to slip into sleep and never wake again, yet there was something that drove me on. I could not throw the chance that had been given to me away like this. Aldus would not want this. Aldus, my dear sweet husband; I thought of his sweet kisses and his hands as he held mine. I thought of our late night talks and his words of love under covers as we entwined as lovers did. He filled my heart with happiness where I thought it would be barren. My thoughts turned to Cynric. I wondered if I would ever see him again. My finder, my namer, my protector.

As the tears slid silently down my cheeks I clung to the hope that someday I would see those that I loved. I sighed heavily and tried to stand. I needed to drink. My body, weak from hunger and chilled to the bone, betrayed me. I stumbled and fell forward hitting my head on the edge of the rocks, blood ran in my eyes and I saw double. I heard a rustling close to the edge of the rock face and tried to focus on what was moving there. I saw the glint of eyes and then the form stepped into view-the wolf. Its tongue slipped from its mouth to lick its lips as it stepped cautiously forward. Its head down sniffing, looking for opportunity. It whined at the prospect of a meal within its grasp. It was battle scarred and one ear was torn. Its black and gray fur matted with burrs. I could see it was skinny probably not a good hunter. Down one side I could make out raking marks and bits of fur gone from many battles. It growled deep within its chest then whined again backing up a few paces. I stood as tall as I could challenging it. I brought my arms up over my head making myself seem taller than I was. I too growled and bared teeth trying to look menacing. The wolf lowered its head and growled showing its teeth and stepped closer, snapping at me.  
  
_If it sprang could I grab its jaws and snap them open? I had nothing except bare hands and I doubted whether I had the strength to fight long._

I had foolishly lost my weapon in my journey, which I sorely regretted now. I held my position, hoping that given the option of attacking, the wolf might find me to be more of a formidable enemy.  
I stepped closer towards the wolf trying to growl louder, baring my teeth and snapping them. I failed to see the rock at my feet and I pitched forward into the direct line of attack. The wolf came at me; jaws snapping, saliva dripping, teeth tearing and almost screaming. Wait, that was me screaming. I shoved and wriggled and pounded on the beast to no avail. I felt its jaws close on my arm and felt bone snap. It shook its head back and forth then moved on towards my throat. I screamed and kicked and struggled.  
  
_No! I would not die this way, please no!_

I closed my eyes and fought with every ounce of strength I could muster which was fading. The wolf was winning, I was losing. Cold hard facts, which in that moment suspended between life and death, you deal with, come to terms with, and eventually, accept. I prepared myself for the eventuality of my death and felt myself begin to slip away. I felt myself sliding under and away into the darkness. I would be with Aldus, we would be reunited.  


***

I could hear the screaming. It sounded like a terrified animal caught in a trap. I dismounted and quickly looped the reins over a tree bough. I struggled quickly up the incline as fast as I could. I stopped abruptly and took in what was happening. Wolf and human in a savage battle for dominance and survival. I took bow in hand and notched two arrows and let loose the means to end the battle. The arrows sank home into the neck of the beast that fell over into the dirt still. The human lay crumpled on the ground. I could not tell if they were dead, if I were too late. I knelt before them bringing my flask of wine to their lips. I pushed back the hair full of burrs and twigs and peered into the face. The face I knew, Ambyr.

The ride to the nearest civilized town was too far in her condition. I made camp quickly where we were and set about to clean her wounds. I pulled what health potions I had with me from my pouch and forced her to drink them. I bound her wounds after sealing a particularly savage one with a hot blade. She screamed out then fell into stillness. I cleaned her as best I could then set about making a simple broth from roots and the venison in my pouch. I woke her and spoon fed her slowly. She hitched and threw up the broth then managed to keep some down. I gathered herbs from the nearby stream and made a weak tea. I held the cup while she slowly drank down the liquid. Her eyes never left mine. I wondered if she saw me, if she comprehended that I was right in front of her. I held her after in my arms willing her to live. She could not leave me, not how Kayla had. I would not allow it. If I had my life to give for hers, I willingly would. I would give everything for her.

The sun slowly rose in the east bringing with it the hope of a new day. I felt her stir within my arms and I sat up looking into her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked confusedly up into my face.  
Recognition took a few moments then her hands were entwined around in my hair and pulling me down to her lips. I breathed in her scent and she clung to me as my tongue searched her mouth. She returned the kiss and moaned as I moved her gently to bring myself above her. She smiled slowly and closed her eyes. I kissed her throat, her lips, her eye lids, her ears and down to the top of her breasts. My hands moved to between her thighs and found her wet there. I gasped, so wanting to have her. I felt her move beneath me. I could not bring myself to taking her here in this place, no, that would come later when she was healed, when she was safe and sound somewhere else.

Her eyes fluttered open again and she looked into my very soul. I could be anything for this woman, not a young girl anymore. She was my everything and I would become hers if she would have me.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of footsteps woke me from my sleep. He crept nearer the bed and knelt beside it. His hair hung down covering his eyes. I raised a hand and brushed it back. I loved his face with its scruff and scars. His intense eyes and the crooked smile he had. His beard was rough against my skin but I did not mind. He stayed that way, a look of worry touching his eyes. I shook my head. I was healing and would be fine. I motioned for him to sit beside me which he did. He stayed with me until I drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

I woke with a start; darkness had dropped its veil, the stars shining and Masser had risen. The door to my room opened and Cynric crept in to stand beside the bed. He lit one solitary candle beside the bed. He stared down at me for a few moments then came to sit on the edge, holding my hand. He kissed my lips then touched the curve of my cheek. He stood for a moment, then came to he lay upon the bed, his body now shed of its clothing. Cynric slowly began to kiss me, to caress my body, his fingers tweaking my now hardened nipples, and then to touch the wetness between my thighs.  
He groaned with lust and slowly dipped his head to kiss me there, my woman spot. I bucked underneath him as his tongue began its exploration. I dug my hands into his hair, willing him on. I reached the heights of pleasure, my own breath becoming a pant. He lowered his head and he continued, teasing me with his tongue. His hands pressed my thighs apart, slowly stroking me behind my knees and up over my stomach to my breasts.  
Moving onto the bed above me, he raised himself up, looking into my eyes. I rose up on one elbow to gaze upon his swollen member; my hand stole to touch him in his in all his glory. He was quite large to say the least, his crown shining in the light from the window. I cradled him in my hand, partaking in his enjoyment, sharing his pleasure as I began to stroke him with more pressure. He stopped me, his breath ragged, his face full of concentration.  
He motioned for me to lay back. He carefully took himself in hand and slowly entered me, speaking words of love to me. I grabbed his shoulders, his back, his arse, trying to draw him deeper within me, my legs wrapped around his waist. We moved together as one, ever edging towards the sweet heat that built up into a crescendo that I did not want to end. We rode the wave together, our sweaty bodies entwined while the flow of juices released mingled.

Cynric sank down onto me; he lay there for a few moments, his heart hammering in his chest as mine did too, his face against my neck, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

“I never realized it could be like that.” I finally managed when I was able.

He laughed a throaty laugh, rolling off of me, his body still pressed against mine. “That was our first time, I assure you, when next it will be better.”

I giggled.

***

We spent the next few days together in bed, exploring each other. There were no feelings of guilt, or shame; only an ever growing bond between us. I could not get enough of her. Nor she of me.  
I made arrangements for us to leave the following night to Riften. I'm sure she was somehow saddened to leave the city and friends that she had made, but she told me that where I went she would follow.

***

It was just before we were set to leave when he approached me, somewhat shyly at first. I pursed my lips, my brows knotting together, wondering what was wrong. It was not until his hand slid under the neck of his armor that I realized what it was; an Amulet of Mara.  
My eyes stared at the amulet in the palm of his hand then darted to his face. I remembered how a man before him had shown me an amulet such as this. I felt a pang of guilt at my happiness, but I thought that Aldus would have wanted me to be happy. He stood there before me, smiling like a small boy, hoping for what he wanted. I nodded my head, a smile breaking out on his face.

***

She threw her arms around my neck, sobbing into my cuirass, words of love spilling out of her. I kissed her lips, my tongue searching for hers. I pressed her as close to myself as possible. I lifted her from the ground and swung her around, planting kisses on her face, her eyes, and her neck.

***

When I was ready he took me on the journey to his home, Riften. I settled into life there easily. I worked at the orphanage, helping children as I had done in Solitude.  
We were married a month later in the temple, with our friends gathered around us. I had found them to be, though a mixture of thieves and scaly-wags, on the most part they were sweet and accepting of me.  
Cynric continued on thieving, but was careful, ensuring that he returned to me.  
Our love making continued to take up most of our time, as we sought to come up with new ways of satisfying each other; many a night turning into late day, as we could not seem to have enough of each other.  
One day, in particular stood out in my mind. Cynric was to head out on a job, with the-second-in command, but after many attempts at trying to extricate himself from my grasp and constant demands for more in bed, the door to our room burst open and in walked Brynjolf; who promptly pulled him from my grasp, with his deepest apologies and reassurances that Cynric would return to satisfy me as soon as he was done his job.  
I could hear Cynric all the way down the walkway to the market voicing his concern for my otherwise delicate state that had been discovered by Brynjolf.  
Brynjolf retorted saying that it was nothing that he had not seen before with other women.

A few months after that, we settled into a small home that was built overlooking the lake; where we now sat watching as the sun slowly sank to sleep. Stars came out and filled the night sky and I felt a kick inside my belly as I reached for Cynric’s hand. He laid it there for a moment and a loving smile crossing his face.

***

I was home. I was safe. I was with the man that loved me and I loved.  
I never forgot Aldus and what he meant to me. I had loved him too.  
I had found the reasons for the rebirth. For the return, the second chance. I would not waste it for it were too precious a gift.  
I wondered if I had not died on the road that day would I have come to this point in my life? Had I needed to learn some hard lessons? I was not sure, but I thanked whatever it was that had sent me on this journey and had sent me this man.  
As I looked into his eyes and saw the future ahead of us, I smiled and felt… happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment if you wish. I like your feed back. sunny:)


End file.
